


Take a glass, don't be scared

by lefantasy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I put minhyuk there because he talks a lot, M/M, there are funny scenes that are probably not so funny because I am lame, they sounded funny in my head excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: “You all know this game is too easy for us, so I decided to modify the rules for today!” his tone was innocent yet everyone knew that something bad was awaiting for them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt to write something, especially for one of the best couple :'( So bear with the english since it's not my first languange! Enjooy~ comments are welcomed <3 tell me what you guys think

Was it really worth to accept the bet and end up like this?

“ _Nothing bad can happen in a truth or dare game, right_? “That was what Hoseok kept thinking while sitting on the ground of their living room in the dorm, gathered with his members  in a circle while playing what he first considered an innocent game. C’mon what was the worst could happen in a truth or dare match, nothing at the moment was worrying the brunette, although he was feeling a bit anxious. Hoseok already accepted that he would always choose truth so he wouldn’t need to do anything embarrassing that he was going to regret the rest of his life. He snapped back to reality when he saw Minhyuk holding the bottle and before he could spin it he looked at everyone, showing a devilish smile while getting up from his spot.

“You all know this game is too easy for us, so I decided to modify the rules for today!” his tone was innocent yet everyone knew that something bad was awaiting for them

“C’mon, sit down you will probably ruin the game with your new rules.” Changkyun shook his head, knowing damn well his hyung and his crazy ideas. Minhyuk rolled his eyes “after I finish speaking you can judge if it’s bad or not, so sshh” he lifted his hand threatening to his the younger’s head.  “I brought something to spicy up the game a bit so we have more fun!” everyone furrowed their brows not really getting what the blonde meant, truth or dare usually uses the bottle and that’s all, what else they could use in the match. They saw Minhyuk running to his bag, taking out something white and bringing back to the center. Hoseok blinked a few times before finally seeing that the object was actually a lie detector. They couldn’t help but laugh at the situation “Okay I give in, I am liking the rules so far” the youngest stated while nodding. “if the person answering is caught lying in any way, then they will have to either drink a shot of vodka or do whatever else the asker chooses as a punishment. After all we are among friends, right? No one is hiding a dark secret… or are we?” his tone changed to a teasing one before a chuckle left his lips “oh and one more thing! No truths in a row, let’s make this a challenge!”

_Great, fucking great_. The uneasy feeling got stronger when hearing those words, Hoseok didn’t really like the idea of dares, especially because he was unlucky to get the worst ones. He looks at the ground trying to relax. “Guess our Hoseokie is nervous already? Relax! It’s going to be really fun, hyung!” Minhyuk winks at the older sitting back down on his spot. He never stops smiling even after the bottle start to spinning.

Suddenly Hoseok start mentally praying to the bottle doesn’t point at him at any time. The first wave of relieve hits when seeing the bottle cap pointing at Jooheon.  Getting more in the mood of playing, Minhyuk uses his index finger to point at the rapper “truth or dare?”

There is a moment of silence before Jooheon says ‘truth’. The blonde get the lie detector and carefully holding the wrist of the other, he wraps the straps around his hand on the device. “So Jooheonnie! Is it truth that you have a crush on Seulgi?”

The red haired guy looked around not expecting that question, I mean he answered that in a live broadcast, it wasn’t a crush, Jooheon just wanted to be friends with the singer “no, I don’t wanna date her, just wanna be friends that’s all” as always the blonde gave the rapper a sly smirk while pressing the button so they would know the truth. Minhyuk quickly dropped his smile when hearing the sound of the truth beeping. Jooheon couln’t help but laugh at ths youngers reaction “guess you didn’t expect the answer, huh?” he teases back while unwrapping the straps to free his hand. He grabs the bottle, making it spin again. Hoseok would be lying if he said he was relaxed because at the moment all he could feel was a drip of sweat run on his spine when the bottle spinned slower. For his luck, the chosen one for this round was Shownu. “Truth or dare?”. The strongest replied happily with a “dare”. Jooheon made a amazed face before speaking “I remember seeing you do a push up with Changkyun on your back, can you do it again but using only one hand?”. Shownu just chuckled, wasting no time to get in the position waiting the younger to get on his back. Changkyun crawled to sit down feeling the eldest getting ready. The dark haired lifted their weights with both arms, letting one hand just support. He superestimated his own strength once he quickly fell on his chest, not able to complete his task. Changkyun laughed hard, getting up and offering his hand to help Shownu “gueeeess someone needs to pay now, right?” the cheeky smile returned to Minhyuk’s lips, getting the bottle of vodka and a shot glass, he pours he drink, handing it to the eldest. “sorry but rules”. Shownu took a deep breath, taking all in one big sip, he made funny face not really used to the strong taste. Coughing a bit he glares at blondie, getting the bottle to spin it.

All the questions until now were innocent and the dares were only to show strength or even dance moves. Hoseok was feeling way more relaxed, probably because of the alcohol in his system. 3 Shots of Vodka already made him feel lighter and happier. Everyone was actually half drunk and clingy by this time. “C’mon guys real questions now!” Hoseok was smiling widely now, exchanging glances at Hyungwon who apparently didn’t get much effect of alcohol but was making funny faces at the older. _Where did this weird feeling come from_ , why seeing the beautiful smile on Hyungwon lips were making him blush, I mean he always thought that the taller member of Monsta X was handsome, everything in him was perfect in Hoseok’s eyes. Ever since they met he asked himself how can a person be so beautiful at everything. His dance moves were on point, not to mention his face when dancing. God and those lips? How soft they must be.

“Earth to Hoseok” Minhyuk was snapping his fingers a few times in front of the dreamer boy, quickly blinking and finding all the gazes on him “oh sorry-“ he replies feeling more awkward when noticing that Hyungwon kept his gaze on him, was he really blushing? He involuntarily raised his hands to cup his own cheeks, indeed feeling them warmer. “oh look, Hoseok time to answer!” he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the bottle turned to him and for his luck it was Minhyuk the person who was going to ask “truth or dare?”.

“Truth” he didn’t think twice when replying, his mind was a bit confused about his thoughts from moments ago, when he saw his hand was already on the lie detector just waiting to reply “so Hoseok, I noticed you are acting a bit more strangely these days… And all I can think about it is that you are in love with someone… Is the person from the group or is someone from outside?”. That was probably the moment Hoseok was caught off guard, he looked around taking a time to form his words “I am not in love…” he says seeing that the blonde already pressed the button to see if he was lying or not.

Everyone had they eyes glued on the device, getting startled when Hoseok quickly pull his hand back while whining from the shock. They widen their eyes when looking at the shocked victim.

“I KNEW IT!” Minhyuk once again pointed while getting up and jumping “who is the lucky girl or guy?

“I- I don’t know, I don’t have eyes for anyone at the moment” he blinked a few times, his heartbeat was rising as people started to fill him with questions. Hoseok looked at the ground scratching his nape while speaking

“One day we will find out then” the blonde nodded “but since you still have the device, let me make just one more question”

“the rules only allow one question, Minhyuk, chill” Changkyun pulled the other to sit down again “well he was caught lying then, punishment for him” Hoseok was already grabbing the small glass before Minhyuk stopped him “nah uh, no drinks this time. I have a special punishment for you, hyung” he said using his teasing tone again “choose someone to straddle, then remove your shirt off while giving your best sexy face”

_Do I kill him now or later? Fuck Minhyuk why you doing this to me?_

His cheeks were red as tomato at this rate, their eyes were staring at his soul, would he really be able to do that without embarrassing himself? Okay half of them were already drunk so probably one or two more shots would help to make them not remember a thing on the next morning. He made the horrible mistake of choosing Hyungwon as his target, not noticing he was the most sober in the circle. He stare at the other, slowly crawling towards him. He could hear the other members whistling at the scene, sometimes even almost screaming seeing the sight of the two. Hyungwon was just looking at how Hoseok was putting too much effort in the play, placing his hands on the ground behind him and leaning back a it while the shorter straddled him. Hoseok bit his lower lip staring down the dark haired blonde, leaning  a bit closer while smirking. His hands went to the hem of his own shirt, quickly removing it with a quick move. Everything felt so right that even after finishing his task, Hoseok remained on Hyungwon lap, looking at those plushy lips that was was day dreaming minutes ago.

“Get a room you two!” Kihyun protested, covering his eyes acting like a child. Hoseok blinks turning his head to look at the others, seeing how they were smirking at him. He prayed that it was just an alcohol effect. The brunette quickly got up from Hyungwon’s lap, putting his shirt back on.

“I am tired of this game” still convering his eyes, Kihyun peeks from between his fingers, bring his hand down seeing that everything was normal. “let’s get something to eat, or even better there is street food! this alcohol made me hungry and there is almost no food in the fridge”.

Everyone was probably dead hungry, so wasting no time, they got up picking up their wallets and putting better clothes to go out. “I am not really feeling like going out- maybe it’s the alcohol, I’ll stay ok?” Hoseok said placing one hand on his stomach “but hyung, it’s no fun without you!” Minhyuk pouted tugging at his sleeve “plus if you are feeling bad, who will take care of you?”

“Don’t worry, I stay here to take care of him” Hyungwon raised his hand, smiling sweetly at Hoseok “plus I am too tired from the practice from earlier, I prefer stay and rest”

“C’mon it’s okay, I can take care of myself, besides with the rest of ingredients we have I can prepare a soup” Hoseok nodded, seeing Hyungwon raise one eyebrow  “I am staying, end of the argument” the younger said playfully pinching his cheek.

“ew you two, we are going then, we will make sure to buy food for you two when we return” Kihyun gave no time to any more replies just heading out of the dorm, pulling everyone with him.

After two minutes staring at the door, Hoseok turned to Hyungwon, before he could say anything the latter interrupted him “what a lame excuse you gave them”

“That was all I could think about it, okay? Besides alcohol is making me dizzy, I prefer staying home” hoseok shrugged making his way to the couch. He sits down again feeling the younger staring at him “why did you lie then?”

“I don’t know, lying sounded better in my head, I mean I wouldn’t question someone who is with a pain in the stomach because of alcohol” he looked up at the taller figure, resting his back on the couch.

“I woundn’t either. You know Hoseok, you are really bad at lying, if they weren’t half drunk they would have  probably dragged you out of the house”

“How you knew I was lying?” those words really got Hoseok’s attention.

"One: I am not drunk. Two: you always blink more times when lying” he looked serious the brunette “how-“

“We know each other damn well for years already” Hyungwon chuckled seeing the other look so lost “oh and you blinked when answering the question about being in love though…”  he sounded like Minhyuk when using a teasing tone on him “can I know at least who is the person?”

_Goddammit, again he was feeling nervous. Was he really falling for Hyungwon? He couldn’t stop thinking about the other for a moment since they both had to recreate a couple pose in the broadcast. Was he nervous? Yes. Was he embarrassed? For sure. But he felt so safe when being in the others arms._ Maybe his mind was only denying the fact he was in love with his friend.

Hyungwon held his hand to Hoseok, pulling him up and making them walk to the kitchen. They both stayed close to the counter where he put the lie detector. The shorter furrowed his brows seeing the object again, turning his gaze to Hyungwon “c’mon that hurts, why you wanna use it now?”

“Because there is something bothering you at the moment and I really know what is it so I can help”

“Hyungwon… I am fine, maybe the lie detector is just broken because I am not in love with anyone”

“are you sure?” the taller asked, walked closer to the other, he decided to step up the game, he knew something but he wanted to make sure of it. He turned the lie detector on on the lowest level, you could feel a discomfort but not enough to make the hand jerk away from it.

“do you trust me?” Hyungwon suddenly asked, holding his hand out for the other. Hesitantly Hoseok nodded slowly, placing his hand on top of the taller. He brought the hands down to strap on the detector “be really honest with me, do you like someone?”

_Breathe in and out Hoseok._

“….yes” . They stood in silence, only hearing a positive beep, no shocks

“Is this person one of the members?”

_Are you kidding me?_

“…yes” once again the detector made a positive beep.

“Is this person the one who is talking to you right now?”

“….yes” Hoseok quickly covered his eyes with his other hand, scared to see the other’s reaction. The kitchen was quiet and all they could hear was the positive sound of the detector. “I-I am sorry” he looked down at his hand quickly unwrapping the strap and covering his face with both hands. Suddenly he felt a grip around his wrists making him uncover his face “Hoseok look at me”.

He stayed with his eyes focused on the ground, when noticing the failed attempt to make the shorter look up, Hyungwon let one of the wrists go, holding Hoseok’s chin and lifting his face. When their gaze met, the brunette saw that beautiful smile he was in love with since the beginning, and what happened wa so fast that he couldn’t process it, but Hyungwon was leaning enough to kiss Hoseok on the lips. Both of them with their eyes closed. Their lips moved slowly as Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Hoseok closer to his body.

They broke the sweet kiss, Hoseok had a blush on his cheeks while Hyungwon was using his fingers to draw small circles on the shorter’s lower back. “You are so obvious, Shin Hoseok”

 

* * *

 

 

Days later Hoseok ad Hyungwon were being more clingy and teasing  as ever, especially with each other. The members aready suspected what was really happening, but Hoseok always changed subjects trying to distract them with silly things

“We need to go to the supermarket to buy more food, because looks like people are eating way more these days” Kihyun said annoyed  stepping out of the kitchen and looking at the rest of the members “c’mon I need help there, Hyungwon and Hoseok are washing the dishes, the rest come with me to the market”

“ah c’mon we are in the middle of a match” Minhyuk protested not taking his eyes from the game they were playing on the console.

“Then I’ll make sure to buy everything you hate to eat” Kihyun just commented, going to his bedroom to get his stuff.

Everyone just laughed seeing Minhyuk desperately pausing the game, getting up from his spot to change his clothes. Kihyun knew that food was a weak spot for the younger. After five minutes everyone was ready to go, leaving the two lovebirds alone once again.

They stayed in a comfortable silence while finishing the chore, before Hoseok decided to break it.

“We just need food to make Minhyuk do stuff for us” Hoseok said softly, laughing still thinking about the image of the younger rushing to the bedroom. He dried his hands on the pron he was hearing, before he took if off after everything was clean. He thought it was weird that Hyungwon didn’t say a word until now. The brunette turned his head to look at the other seeing he was too focused with the plates in his hand “hyung…Kihyun changed where the plates go” he looked like a lost puppy while holding the dishes and looking around.

_God he is so cute, what even-_

“oh here” Hoseok got the plates and put them on the shelf. “ He decided to put on the top shelf  because it’s easier to get them” . Without noticing Hyunwon had stepped closer to the older, waiting to Hoseok turn around so he could pin him on the counter. Hoseok got startled looking confused at the dark blonde haired.

They didn’t say anything again, only exchanging glances at each other’s features. Hoseok’s lips slowly turned into a smirk when seeing the younger staring at his lips “Didn’t know you were so thirsty” the brunette stated, tip toeing to peck Hyungwon’s lips softly. He pretended that he couldn’t care less, trying to slip out of the others arms just fun.

“Me thirsty? From what I remember you are the one who has been using my lap a lot and teasing my neck with kisses when there is no one around” Hyungwon’s voice was low, it sent shivers to Hoseok’s spine, from this moment he just gave in, getting more interested in the way Hyungwon was putting his words. Of course he would play along until someone lost.

_Hoseok don’t ruin this right now, you’ve been waiting for long to have moment like this with him._

“Guess you are thirsty as well, huh?”

“Of course not” he shrugged but blinked when answering

Hyungwon could only think about how Hoseok was a stubborn, he just grabbed the other’s wrist, leading them to the bedroom. The brunette was lost with the sudden action, he had now his back pressed on the wall of their shared bedroom. Hoseok whined a bit from how his back was hurting from the impact. “Shin Hoseok, you really suck at lying”

Hyungwon pressed their bodies even closer, leaning give Hoseok’s lower lip a gentle tug before kissing him hungrily. The brunette automatically wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck making the kiss become more needy and messy than before. Hyungwon’s hands were resting on the other’s waist, slipping them under the shirt, running his fingers on the bare skin, feeling how Hoseok tensed his stomach from the contact.

They broke the hungry kiss, having both panting “if you wanted this earlier you could have asked” Hyungwon teased, making his thumbs press Hoseok’s already hard nipples, earning low moan from him. “Because I won’t lie to you…since the day you almost gave me that lap dance, I’ve been thinking how good you must feel…” the blonde leaned to whisper in his ears “Your beautiful skin is so tempting to be marked with lovebites, especially your neck where everyone can see it”

“Hyungwon-“

“Yes, baby?”

Hyungwon pressed his thumbs even harder, moving his knee to place in between Hoseok’s legs, the knee was moving teasingly against the still clothed bulge, making the shorter gasp even though he was trying to hold back his sounds. “C’mon, let me hear you” Hyungwon leaned closer to attack his neck with kisses and soon enough biting the soft skin to leave his marks. Hoseok tilted his head to give more access to his neck, hands finding their way to his back. The pressure on his lower parts were making him even more impatient by now, he grinds on Hyungwon’s knee wanting to feel more friction.

“So I was right” Hoseok hears the teasing tone once again, pretty sure there was a smirk on Hyungwon’s lips while he speaks. The latter remove Hoseok’s shirt in a swift move before grabbing his legs to wrap around his waist. Feeling how Hyungwon was putting less pressure to keep him up against the wall, Hoseok quickly wrap his arms around the pretty boy, stealing a heated kiss from those soft lips he loved so much. The taller holds him by his thighs, slowly walking towards the bed.

Gently Hyungwon place Hoseok on his back on the bed, using his hands to untaggle the other’s feet behind him. With skilful hands he tugs the pants and the boxer off the brunette, making him more vulnerable than before. Leaning back, Hyungwon stand up staring down at Hoseok’s body, biting his lower lip. He goes to the nighstand to get the lube before returning to the spot he was. He place the lube on the edge of the bed, holding the hem of his shirt and taking it off. All Hoseok could do was stare at how Hyungwon’s body was even more perfect, he was more skinny than himself but those abs fitted so perfectly. The taller boy removed his pants staying only in boxers . He crawls to situate himself between the milky thighs, seeing how they tensed up as he spread them rather roughly. Incredibly Hoseok was already leaking pre cum when his legs were spread wide, making Hyungwon only smirk even more “I barely touched you and you are already like this?”

“Just hurry up-“

“and ruin the best part? Not a chance” Hyungwon shook his head,  crawling a bit back so he could lean to place small kisses on Hoseok’s stomach, tracing downwards. Just to tease even more he skipped the other’s length to nibble on his inner thighs. The shorter arched his back whenever those sinful lips went too dangerously close to his entrance. Hyungwon looked up at Hoseok, wrapping his fingers round his shaft while moving his head up to the head, taking the tip in his mouth. He had his eyes glued on Hoseok’s, watchi each and every reaction his mouth was causing on him.

The brunette was letting out short moans that slowly were turning more needy, hands were gripping the bedsheets while his back was arching from the wave of pleasure. “Hyungwon… stop teasing”. Those words were half moaned, yet they made Hyungwon take the whole member inside his mouth. His tongue was swirling around the shaft, bobbing his head in a painful slow pace. He didn’t speed up, he soaked Hoseok’s dick even more with his saliva, making his tongue trace a vein under the cock. Hollowing his cheeks for friction, Hyungwon moaned lowly around Hoseok’s cock. The latter was a moaning mess already, having a uneven breathing while shutting his eyes tightly. Soon the brunette was going to climax by the way his dick was twitching. “I am so c-close” Hoseok’s bucks his hip wanting a few more friction to reach his edge but Hyungwon wouldn’t let that happen so easily. His fingers wrap tightly around the base as he pull his head back with his smirk. Hoseok whines from the loss, bringing one hand down trying to make the other let go “please…”

“Please what?”

He whispered breathless, making Hyungwon furrow his brows at the older “please what, Hoseok?”

“please…” he was interrupted by Hyungwon’s mouth again, as the latter kept on sucking the tip slowly, making sure his tongue slid on the slit “f-uck”

“Baby if you don’t say what you want, I can’t help you”

“…fuck m-me”

“you can do better than that”

_Great, Hoseok had to mentally take notes that his boyfriend was way too demanding… and he love it._

“just..fuck me already” and with that he could only feel a stingy sensation of the slap Hyungwon gave on his thigh “ask me nicely”

He took a deep breath once the mouth went back to tease him “Hyungwon…p..lease fuck me… I waited too l-long”

“good boy”

With those words, Hyungwon unwrapped his fingers around Hoseok giving a glare while speaking lowly “no touching yourself”. He grab the lube and poured on his hand, enough to coat three fingers. Holding one leg to in place, he teases the entrance, pushing one finger in. Hoseok’s reaction was a cracked moan mixed with pain, placing the back of one of his hand on his mouth to bite on it. “soon it will feel good, I promise”. Hyungwon moves the finger in and out  bit, testing to see if Hoseok was good with it. The brunette was slowly moving his hips a bit to meet the finger and with that the taller took the chance to push the second finger in. A gasp left Hoseok’s lips when he felt the scissoring motion, stretching him to get used. Hyungwon was careful enough to let the other take his time, just hearing the sounds becoming more moans than groans of pain. Once he saw Hoseok was feeling pleasure he added the last finger pushing his fingers in and out.

The singer was stubborn enough to slide his hands down to touch his throbbing neglected member, regretting his decision when Hyungwon gave a harsh squeeze on the base making him remember he wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Chae Hyungwon! Fuck me already!” his voice was loud enough that if the members were at home they would probably have heard it.

“As you wish, princess” he younger pulled his fingers out of Hoseok and from his cock, getting rid of his boxer. The dark haired blonde moans a bit when the fabric make friction when sliding down. Once again he grabs the lube, pouring on his hand before he pump his dick a few times. Hoseok was watching each move carefully, holding his hands to himself so he wouldn’t touch his length at the sight. He position himself in between Hoseok thighs, pushing slowly in.

The brunette felt his cock twitch once again from the feeling, curling his toes as a wave of pleasure run on his spine. He let out a lewd mewl, biting his lower lip. Taking a time to adjust to Hyungwon size, he moves his hip impatiently wanting the other to move.

The dancer slowly started with a slow pace, his thrusts were short at first, earning light moans from those parted lips of Hoseok. Moving to hover the other, he place his hands on each side of the body on the mattress. He could see the faces the brunette was making while his short thrusts turned to long ones, almost having his tip going out to push back in. 

He picks up the pace even more when Hoseok wrap his legs around him, making his cock go even deeper into the boy. The moans the shorter was letting out were making Hyungwon go crazy, using one hand to hold Hoseok’s hips in place while his were moving more roughly. Suddenly the brunette arched his spine letting out a scream. His spot was being abused by the rough thrusts.

“I’m close… don’t stop-!” Hoseok was panting heavily, shutting his eyes really tight, when he couldn’t hold back anymore. His moans were high pitched as he reached his climax on Hyungwon’s stomach. The scene was too much to take, especially when the brunette was clenching tighly around Hyungwon’s cock, taking just a few more thrusts to end up coming inside the other with a low long moan.

Hyungwon looks down at Hoseok after feeling his high lowering, slowly pulling his cock out. He leans to take the others lips on his, receiving a small whine from the older protesting at the loss. The kiss is a bit messy once both are tired. Hyungwon lie down next to Hoseok, seeing that the other was already burying his face on his neck.

Hyungwon slide his hand up to Hoseok’s head, gently caressing his head while placing a kiss on top of his head.

“was it worth the wait?” he asks, still teasing the older

“no” Hoseok just leans back so he can look at Hyungwon, giving him his sweetest smile “it was way better”


End file.
